Ghostbusters Wiki:Canon Policy
The Canon Policy is a policy that covers the official position the wiki takes on content. This policy is to address what goes on the wiki and where it goes. Movie and Cartoon Split canons A strong canon issue is the whole The Real Ghostbusters series and its spin-offs and related materials, due to how the movie is treated in the episode "Take Two" which while acknowledging it, suggests it was written "based" on the cartoon characters, and even is suggested to not be completely truthfully based on them. So in effect nothing is in fact totally confirmed. Therefore The Real Ghostbusters is not a spin-off or continuing of canon, but a alternate reality. Therefore nothing between the two have anything to do with each other unless expressly said like in episode "Partners in Slime," which confirms some of the events of Ghostbusters II happened, including a battle with Vigo and the use of Mood slime. So to avoid confusion the content in both alternate realities should be separate unless it is suggested to conform something for one another. Non-Canon Spin-Offs A character based article should first adhere to the main/first source of media when being written. Other commonly related sources may also be included. However, sections may be made for content that is itself based on the main source but may inherently not be viewed as canon. Such examples of non-canon items: Ghostbusters Activision Video Game, New Ghostbusters II Video Game, The Real Ghostbusters Marvel Comics, and etc. Guide to Primary/Secondary/Non Canon Quick list of used section/headline terms and what the terms mean: *Primary Canon-Content under this section is a source of strong canon. (example: Ghostbusters II to Ghostbusters Movie) *Secondary Canon-Content under this section has merit but is not considered canon or major canon to the main content of the article. (example: Ghostbusters: The Video Game Styled to Ghostbusters II) *Non Canon-Content has no bearing on canon and is usually draft scripts or concept works. (Ghost Smashers script to Ghostbusters Movie) Movie Canon Movie Canon is determined by if Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis wrote it or approved it. Ghostbusters: The Video Game (The Realistic Version) is thought to be canon as Dan Aykroyd himself stated. The ongoing IDW Comics series is not prime canon due to it nature. Primary *Ghostbusters (Movie) *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic) Secondary *The Real Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized) *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable) *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime *Ghostbusters IDW Comics Non *All Scripts (they may still be used to explain missing elements in certain cases) *All Novels (they may still be used to explain missing elements in certain cases) *Ghostbusters: The Return *Extreme Ghostbusters *NOW Comics RGB feat. in GBII *Ghostbusters 88mph Comics Animated Canon This canon includes elements of the 80's and 90's cartoon shows and items related to them. Also, if you see the canon in the movie canon section and it is not listed here, that means it is not related. Anything happening after the 90's is not considered canon. Primary *The Real Ghostbusters *The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics *Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary *Ghostbusters (Movie) *Ghostbusters II *Slimer! *NOW Comics RGB feat. in GBII *The Real Ghostbusters Marvel *Slimer! comics (NOW/Marvel) Non *All Scripts (they may still be used to explain missing elements in certain cases) *The Real Ghostbusters Color books/Sticker books/print Conflicting Continuity Another factor to take into account is one form of media accounts for the other, or do they themselves have nothing to do with each other? Such cases like "Xmas Marks the Spot" and IDW Publishing Comics- Past, Present, and Future which are both based on Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol," but don't acknowledge each other. In these cases, treat them as different stories and the characters in them are different in thought, therefore they are not the same, so they should be on their own pages. For discussion of this policy, please use the Talk Page. Also See *Agenda Policy *Editing Guidelines *Community Portal